Wątek forum:Zabawy/@comment-28070587-20171010142020/@comment-25781546-20180401181541
Tyler zauważył ich pocałunek w odcinku Gdy widzę Londyn to.... Rzecz natomiast wydarzyła się po dołączeniu Duncana do drużyny CJNBBBBS (kiepska nazwa -.-). Natomiast w tej wersji go nie zauważył, ci całowali się dalej namiętnie. *Jeśli Tyler nie widział tego pocałunku, nikt nie mógłby szantażować Duncanem i Gwen. W odcinku Greckie Ruiny, ich rozmowy zaczynają być dla Courtney bardzo podejrzane, jednak ta wie, że zależy na jej przyjaźni z Gwen oraz na tym, aby z Duncanem być jak najdłużej, jednak nie wie o ich sekrecie. Oboje wykonują piosenkę Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, nikt nie słyszy słów. Cody wygrywa też z Tylerem decydujące wyzwanie, odcinek jest bez eliminacji. *Schody zaczynają się od odcinka Z Archiwum 52. Duncan i Gwen nadal ukrywają się ze swoimi uczuciami, chociaż gotkę zaczynają tropić coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia. Dodatkowo Courtney jest zirytowana, widząc Sierrę, która nie może odczepić się od Cody'ego. Zagroziła eliminacją jednego z nich, jeśli się oni nie uspokoją. Niestety, Cody przez przypadek przywołał na nich Cody-potwory, którymi zajęła się Sierra. Heather jednak dała zwycięstwo swojemu zespołowi. Na ceremonii innego zespołu to jednak Owen wyleciał zamiast Tylera, nadal zahipnotyzowany przez Alejandro. *Odcinek Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą rozpoczyna się kolejną "randką" Cody'ego z Sierrą, takie rządzenie się Courtney jest obojętne dla Gwen, która nadal przed oczami ma tylko Duncana. Ci spotykają się znowu i Gwen mówi mu, że nie chce z nim chodzić, a jeśli jednak on jej piśnie słówko, oboje mogą się pakować. Duncan mówi jej o tym, że mówi spróbować pozbyć się Tylera albo Alejandro, albo skłócić ich przeciwko sobie, żeby przetrwać, Gwen czuje się zbyt pewna siebie. Pierwsze oznaki, że Courtney domyśla się, co jest nie halo, pojawiają się podczas wyzwania. Rozmarzona Gwen upada, a Courtney martwi się o nią. Heather ma pretensje i oskarża Courtney o sabotowanie zespołu, obie zaczęły się sprzeczać i wypominać różne, żenujące sytuacje z poprzednich sezonów. Obie też były zdziwione, jak Duncan wziął Gwen na emu. Duncan chciał też dorwać Cody'ego, jednak ten zrzucił ze strusia Duncana. Śmiał się, ale był przerażony, że Gwen również spadła przez niego. Duncan zagroził Cody'emu śmiercią w pokoju zwierzeń. Podczas wyzwania jego zemsta się dokonała. Zrzucił Cody'ego z klifu, Courtney się na niego rzuciła z pretensjami, ku jej zdziwieniu Gwen zaczęła bronić Duncana. Alejandro wymyślił, że Gwen i Duncan mają coś do ukrycia przeciwko niej. "Serio?" "Nic.". Gotka zrobiła tylko głupi uśmieszek i pokierowała w swoją stronę; Drużyna Amazonek przegrywa. Jak mogłyby wyglądać głosy? Courtney i Gwen postanowiły zagłosować na Heather, a potem porozmawiać zaraz po ceremonii. Gwen próbowała namówić Sierrę do zagłosowania na Cody'ego, a ta rzuciła się na nią z piłą łańcuchową. Heather namówiła Sierrę oraz próbowała namówić Cody'ego mimo jego stanu do pozbycia się wiecznie rządzącej samochwały. Cody jednak nieumyślnie zagłosował na Sierrę. Stosunek głosów wynosił 2-2-1. Courtney i Heather wzięły udział w dogrywce, z której zwycięsko wyszła Courtney ku zadowoleniu, ale jednak i zdziwieniu Gwen. Cieszyła się z eliminacji swojej nemezis, ale wiedziała o tym, że jest zakochana w jej chłopaku. Alejandro podszedł nieco zmartwiony do Heather i nie ukrywał uczuć wobec niej. Aby jednak nie okazać słabości, wypchnął ją z samolotu po obietnicy, że dowie się, o co chodzi między tym trójkątem. *W odcinku Kapitan Owen Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki ma ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Drużyna Amazonek nadal ma przewagę przeciwko nim, a Alejandro wyszedł, aby dowiedzieć się, jaką tajemnicę skrywa Gwen. Zastawił też sidła na Duncana, używając do tego Sierry. Courtney i Gwen miały małą sprzeczkę, ale jednak postanowiły do połączenia trzymać się razem. Courtney straciła zaufanie do swojej przyjaciółki, jednak Gwen odczuwała, że ona już coś podejrzewa. Podczas wyzwania nic nie działo się ciekawego, poza zwycięstwem CJNBBBBS. Wszyscy z Amazonek postanowili przegłosować Sierrę, był to jednak odcinek bez eliminacji. Sierra wściekła się jak nigdy i przejechała po szyi, mierząc wzrokiem Gwen, dorzuciła też, że to jej koniec. *Podsumowanie bez zmian, dołącza Blaineley... *W odcinku Bitwa nad Niagarą każdego dziwi debiut Blaineley, ale też razem z jej debiutem zapowiedź rozłączenia drużyn. Każdy zaczął działać na własną rękę. Sierra zwierzyła się Alejandro, że wie o sekrecie Duncana i Gwen; obecnie był to tylko blef. Alejandro polecił jej powiedzieć po wyzwaniu lub w jego trakcie, aby wyeliminować z niego całą trójkę, a potem wywalić aktualnie najmocniejsze. O dziwo, tu Tyler bierze udział zamiast Owena. Alejandro dostał Blaineley (Heather była wyeliminowana w 16 odc.), a Gwen musiała iść z Tylerem. Blaineley i Sierra wzięły udział w sprzeczce, przez co cała czwórka przegrała zadanie. Alejandro był zażenowany, że nie może nic zdziałać. Immunitet był dla Duncana i Courtney, bardzo zadowolonych z tej sytuacji. Po zakończeniu wyzwania Sierra ośmieszyła się przed wszystkimi, wymyślając różne historie na temat Gwen. Alejandro stwierdził, że Sierra może i oszalała doszczętnie, ale pomoże jej w pozbyciu się przynajmniej Gwen. Duncan i Gwen spotkali się. Sierra podsłuchała całą rozmowę oraz wykorzystała ten fakt, przeinaczając swoje słowa i mówiąc je Cody'emu. Cody zachował to w tajemnicy, ale powiedział Courtney, aby uważała na Duncana. Czas eliminacji, Blaineley dostała najwięcej głosów. I tak byś nic nie wprowadziła więcej do wątków ;) *Odcinek Chińska Bujda niech będzie odcinkiem z pojedynczą eliminacją. Gwen zdecydowała się na wyzwanie gorzkiej prawdy Courtney, jednak ta najpierw zaczęła od faktów, że Duncan jej powiedział to pierwszy. **"Wiem doskonale o waszym pocałunku. Ale wiesz czemu coś ci się nie udało? On tego żałuje. Sam mi to powiedział. Byłam zła, ale w końcu, błędy każdemu się zdarzają... złodziejko chłopaków. Dobrze, że kocha mnie, a nie ciebie. A skoro próbowałaś mi odebrać chłopaka, dołączysz może do Sierry? Obie macie wiele wspólnego, tak jak NIEODWZAJEMNIONA MIŁOŚĆ. Koniec z naszą przyjaźnią, nie mam ochoty patrzeć na tak dwulicową gotkę jak ty." ~ Courtney ***Wyzwanie udało się wygrać Sierrze. Gwen nie miałaby nikogo, kto mógłby ją wesprzeć. Powiedziała Alejandro o całym zajściu, ale ten zaczął spiskować z Sierrą. Alejandro wyczuł, że dzięki Gwen mają przewagę w głosach. Zdecydowali się przegłosować jednak nic niespodziewającego się Tylera, który nawet oddał głos na Duncana. *Finałowa 6 podczas odcinka Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki: Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Sierra i Alejandro. Zadaniem było polowanie na zmutowanego Ezekiela. Immunitet wygrał Alejandro. Oboje mieli dylemat do zgryzienia czy Gwen będzie im dalej potrzebna, a Courtney z Duncanem pomyśleli, że to Cody jeszcze dodatkowo zagłosował na Tylera. Zamierzali doprowadzić do szaleństwa i Gwen, jak i Sierrę. Udało im się przegłosować Cody'ego. Sierra faktycznie dostała szału. *Odcinek Rapa Phooey!. Nie było już wątpliwości, że to Sierra zostanie główną antagonistką w programie. W sojuszu postanowiła zostawić Gwen, a ich celem była eliminacja "głównej manipulatorki", czyli Courtney. W wyzwaniu z kondorem niezwyciężoność przypadła Duncanowi, który przechytrzył Sierrę. Przed samą ceremonią Gwen pomyślała, aby opuścić program, jednak jej refleksje przerwał Duncan, mówiąc jej o całej prawdzie między nim a Courtney. Potem pocałował Gwen i powiedział jej, że w życiu nie rzekłby na nią złego słowa, no chyba, że w żartach. Całą sytuację zauważyła Sierra. Powiedziała, że muszą już wywalić stąd Courtney. W ten sposób Courtney otrzymała głosy od wszystkich. *Odcinek Dziwne Przypadki. Gwen i Duncan kontra Alejandro i Sierra. Fioletowowłosa cały czas traciła kontrolę, ale wszystkich zaskoczyła w wyzwaniu. Wygrała też immunitet, a jej nagrodą było wyznaczenie kogoś do eliminacji. Powiedzmy szczerze, Gwen i Duncan już raz byli finalistami. Sierra zdecydowała się wyrzucić Duncana za kłamstwa na temat Courtney. *Podsumowanie, ludzie wybierają sobie zwycięzcę. Courtney wygrała dla Sierry i ustanowiła ją sobie jako autorytet, najbardziej przewalone miał jednak Alejandro przez Heather, nie dała sobie rady z Duncanem, który wspierał Gwen podczas finału. *Odcinek Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawie. Sierra cały czas deptała Gwen po piętach, a potem chciała skupić się na Alejandro. Jak się okazało, to Alejandro już został finalistą, a dziewczyny czekała tylko walka o finał. Sam Al przyznał, że wolałby zmierzyć się w finale z Gwen i uznał, że Sierra dla Cody'ego nawet wskoczy w ogień. *Aloha, Finał! - Sierra wygrywa z Gwen, ku zadowoleniu wyłącznie Courtney, która straciła i chłopaka, i przyjaciółkę. *Finał: Sierra vs Alejandro. Zdecydujcie sobie sami. xD. Jednak ja stanę po stronie Sierry. ---- Co by było, gdyby to Heather miała figurkę, a nie Alejandro w Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów?